Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150129224439/@comment-25162335-20150130091047
Waking up at 7 takes a lot of willpower but it seems I'm the only one having problems. When we get to the training room everyone is wide awake and ready to start training. There isn't a soldier with us today, at least not in the room because I can still hear two of them outside, so it's up to Scott to decide how we are going to train. I'm surprised, really, that the others allow him to take charge, especially the boys, you would think that since they've been here longer they wouldn't just let someone decide for them just like that. We are yet again separated into pairs and I'm relieved that my "opponent" is Kyle and not Kas. We didn't talk at all after our fight last night, if that's what it really was. I don't know why she is mad at me for just liking someone that she doesn't. She says that Andria is a bad person but I think there is more to it than that. We just need to talk about it and everything will be fine. At least that's what I tell myself. My feet are swept under me and I'm abruptly brought back to the present as I crash on the floor. I glare up at Kyle and he shrugs. He offers his hand and I let him help me up. I'm not the only one who's distracted though. Kyle keeps glancing at his sister who is sparring with Gabriel. It's obvious that he is taking it easy letting her do the moves and showing her how to properly block attacks. So what is Kyle's problem? "She is fine, you don't have to worry so much." I tell him. He doesn't say anything back. "OK, what's the matter?" He finally looks at me. "I don't like this place." You and me both buddy. "And I especially don't like this guy." He points with his chin at Gabriel. "He won't take his eyes of us and he magically shows up wherever we go." "Maybe he likes Katie." I guess. He crosses his hands. "It's not just Katie, it's me too and unless you think he fancies..." I hold my hands up. "Ok ok I got your point! Maybe you should talk to him." "Or maybe we should just leave this creepy place!" I decide to not tell him I agree. "It's too soon to decide that. Let's see how the next couple of days go and we'll talk about it again. All of us together." He doesn't like the idea but he nods. We continue our training until it's time for us to do our assigned chores for the day. Just before we leave the training room a soldier comes in and goes straight to Scott. "The Colonel wants to talk to you." We look at each other. "Just me?" "Yes." Wow! Another friendly one! "All right, I guess." He follows the soldier out of the room and before he shuts the door he looks back and smiles at us, trying to reassure us. I'm informed that I have cooking duties today. Great! It seems like we are not eating today. When I arrive at the kitchen I find Andria already waiting for me there. She smiles broadly at me. "Ah this is so great! I was afraid that I would be with Gabriel or Raphael. Those boys barely talk! It's so boring!" It seems this is going to be better than I thought. "I thought I was going to be alone." I smile back at her. I don't understand why Kas doesn't like her. "Oh no cooking is always done by two. Downside is that we'll have to do the dishes afterwards but at least we can talk while we are at it!" And that's what we do. I tell her how my life was before and how I met with Kas first and then with the others, how we ended up here and about my mutation. But for some reason I can't bring myself to tell her that all of my senses are enhanced so instead I tell her that my mutation is just enhanced vision. I tell myself it's just a precaution, that if something was really going on in this place I wouldn't want people to know I can hear everything they say if I want to. In return she tells me about her life but there aren't much to say. She was a popular girl at her school till her eyes started changing and she was kicked off her house. She was lucky enough when she was found by Quantum soldiers after a week on the streets. Apparently she was the second mutants, after Gabriel, they had found. She says her power is mind reading but since she didn't point out my lie about my mutation I guess she is not reading my mind right now, which is a very good thing. I can tell she is hiding something though, but I'm not one to judge, I wasn't entirely honest myself. "I don't think Kas likes me much." She sounds sad. "Don't worry she'll warm up to you." I reassure her. At least I hope she will. "She didn't like me either at first." "And you think she likes you now?" Wait, what? "Yeah..." I trail off as I feel the room start spinning. I grab the counter in an attempt not to fall. What the hell was that? "Are you alright?" Andria looks at me concerned. "Yeah yeah I guess I'm more hungrier than I thought I was." I laugh nervously. "Well it's time to eat now, we should set the tables, the others will be here soon. But you didn't answer me do you think Kas sees you as a friend?" I think about it for a while. "No I don't think so. We just stayed together because the other option was to be alone. We were just putting up with each other I guess." She smiles looking oddly happy with my answer. "Come on let's finish our job." We set the tables as one by one the others arrive. The only one missing is Scott. I ask Andria about it. "Don't worry they are probably still talking, I'm sure they have a lot to talk about." I doubt that but I don't say anything.